


Damn bass players

by The_Weird_Author_1979



Category: Pink Floyd, Roger Waters - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub relationship, F/M, I’m gonna get yeetened to another dimension for this, Kinky, Medical terminology is used, Orgasm Denial, Penetration with Foreign Object, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Proceed with caution, Spanking, blindfolding, this is where the fun begins, very kinky, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Weird_Author_1979/pseuds/The_Weird_Author_1979
Summary: Please proceed with extreme caution: you may need bleach to cleanse yourself of this unholy filth.Set in 1970s.Roger Waters, your boyfriend, comes back home from a tour....





	Damn bass players

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this smut to all those femmes who want to be dominated by Roger Waters
> 
> Y/N - Your Name  
> Y/F/F - Your Favorite Flower

Today’s the day! He should be home soon, I hope his trip was safe - then again, he’s 6’2”, well-built, and muscular, why would anyone mess with him? Part of me wishes he could take me on tour with him and the rest of the band, alas, the risk of Roger beating the shit out of someone would increase to an unfathomable level because he wants to protect me. I know what you’re thinking, you’re a grown woman, you can kick anyone’s ass if they mess with you in the wrong way. The thing is, even though I am a lady who knows how to beat the shit out of anyone and how to warp the judicial system by pulling the gender card, I actually enjoy being Roger’s damsel in distress. Yes, I enjoy Roger saving me from someone I can just throat punch and run away from, I’m a weirdo. I remember this one time I was at a gig of theirs, I was backstage ogling at Roger, as usual, and this creep came behind me and tried coaxing me into sleeping with him. I told him to fuck off as I always do when someone hits on me, however, this parasite wasn’t going to back down. I didn’t want to resort to beating the shit out of him just yet, it’s highly illogical in this situation. Roger, however, noticed this guy wasn’t going to fuck off. Unlike me, Roger went into knight mode and kicked the living hell out of this creep. It took David and Nick to pry Roger off of this guy before Roger began disembodying him, thank god for the rest of the band. Rick, as usual, was confused about the whole situation. If Syd was here, he probably would have cheered Roger on to continue kicking the shit out of this guy. Hopefully Roger didn’t try to murder someone on tour this time, even though most of the time I’m sure he wants to murder David (which I’m also not keen with).

“(Y/N)?”, he’s home, this is where the fun begins. He comes into the living room of our shared apartment and approaches me on the couch, why does he have one of his hands behind his back? “(Y/N), I thought of you when I was driving home” he said gleefully as he revealed the small bouquet of (Y/F/F) and handed them to me. I grinned and told him how lovely they are, I also kissed him on his lips, which led to him sitting next to me to show me more affection. I can’t explain how much I love it when Roger cuddles with me, even though sometimes I feel like he’s squeezing the oxygen out of me and I have to remind him that I’m pretty much microscopic compared to him. “Roger, shouldn’t you put those flowers in a vase so they don’t die?” I said, he cussed under his breath and rushed to put the flowers on life support. Due to the fact he’s 6’3”, he fell while trying to get off the couch, I’m not a mean spirited person, but I nearly died laughing. “That’s not very funny”, I hate to sound like a horrible person, but that made me laugh even more. “(Y/N), why are you laughing?”, he eventually got me to actually speak. “Roger, I don’t know if you’re aware of this, but when you say ‘that’s not very funny’, you remind me of Marvin the Martian”, he just glared at me and sighed. “I know you love me, Rog.” I said in a teasing way, he responded by sticking his tongue out and blowing a raspberry. He then went to put the flowers in a lovely vase, and then assumed his spot on the couch where he pursued to ambush my lips. This is really where the fun begins because I know he’s missed our interactions in a different context than the one we were just in. Likewise, I’ve missed him too. He delicately but forcefully pushed my back to the couch cushions and proceeded to cuddle with me in a way as if he were imprinting his scent on me, fascinating. “(Y/N), you don’t know how much I’ve missed you and how much I’ve missed doing this” he said in between placing kisses around my neck and collarbone area, I agreed with his statement by loosely wrapping my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. I could feel something dividing my thighs and making its way towards my lower pelvis, I opened my eyes to see Roger’s emerald eyes staring into mine with his lips curled up into a devilish smirk.

“What are you going to do about that?” Roger playfully asked, smirk still welded to his face. I innocently blinked and smiled as I rubbed my lower pelvis against his thigh, trying to hold in a sound of relief while getting the much needed friction from Roger. Quickly, he pulled his thigh away, I glared at him, piercing his retinas with metaphorical daggers. “Beg. I might give you what you want.” he whispered into my ear, sending an anxious yet comforting shiver down my spinal cord. “Please, just fuck me, Roger.” I barely whined, hoping my emotions will influence his actions. He made a sound suggesting he was determining which decision to make. “I mean, I could fuck you, but you don’t sound like you really want it.” Roger said in a passive aggressive tone, I hate it when he does that. “How much do you want me to fuck you?” he asked while strategically placing kisses along my neck. I leaned up to his ear, “Roger, I want you fuck my brains out so much that I could feel my hip sockets warping permanently”. His smirk reappeared, “how exactly do you want me to do that, sweetheart?” he asked in a manner that made me closer to getting the job done manually. “Roger”, I looked at him with wide eyes, “I want you to bend me over a solid flat surface, pull down my pants and underpants, remove yourself from your pants, and fuck my brains out while permanently damaging my hips.” I kept a stern expression on my face as I attempted to relieve myself. Roger, still smirking, stopped laying on my torso and removed his shirt, revealing his abdomen and chest area which appeared to be carved out by the gods themselves. My vision lowered down to his pelvis to see the outline of his erection straining in his jeans, waiting to be freed from the tight compression of his pants. “You like what you see, sweetheart?” Roger asked while rubbing his bulge against my still covered vulva. Damn you, Roger, though I do enjoy when you make me suffer in this context. I let out a faint and very feminine whine, “Roger, please” I managed to extract from my vocal cords while attempting to give myself much needed friction. I felt my hips being pinned to the couch by a hefty force that’s manifested in the form of Roger’s forearm, “Roger” I glared at him more intensely, “stop fucking teasing me.” Instead of doing what I wanted him to do, Roger removed himself from direct physical contact with my pelvic region, got up and left the room. If he relieves himself and leaves me in this state, then acts like nothing happened at all, he’s going to be sleeping outside.

He returned, still straining in his jeans, with a vibrator. Oh dear fuck. I clenched my thighs together, though the resistance to him is all together futile, to hopefully not have to experience this unsound act about to be executed on me. I closed my eyes tight enough to appear that both eyelids were welded together, this, however, made my senses put on overdrive. My sense of touch was intensified, so was my sense of hearing: I could hear a belt buckle being undone, this is where the fun begins. His veiny hands trekked along my torso, he delicately grabbed the hem of my t-shirt and pulled off the layer of fabric and throwing it on the floor. His hands didn’t make contact with me for a bit until I felt them covering my bra encased breasts. He lowered his face to my clavicle and he began leaving kisses on me with those perfect lips of his. Roger moved his hands to my back and undid my bra and removed it, exposing my two assets to him. My arms were forced in an upwards position and bounded together with Roger’s belt being secured on the tightest setting. I could feel something soft being wrapped around my head, my sleep mask, no wonder why he’s been eyeing it ever since I got it. With my vision and touch being restricted, the hum of the vibrator seemed like it was at the volume of over 100 decibels. I couldn’t think my physique was capable of this, but my thighs squeezed together even tighter than they have before. My body tensed up as the sound of the vibrator got louder as Roger brought it closer to me. Although my vision is nonexistent, I could see that goddamn smirk on Roger’s gorgeous face. “ROGER”, I yelped as he forcefully pushed the dreaded piece of plastic on my pubic bone. In this instance, resistance is futile.

I attempted to move my hips along the vibrator to give me pleasure, alas, Roger held down my hips with more force than last time and pushed the vibrator against my still clothed vulva. I begged him to just fuck me, but that wasn’t enough for him. “(Y/N), tell me again how much you need me?” Roger stated coldly while holding the vibrator against me. “If you don’t fuck me soon, you’re going to regret it.” I attempted to say in a dark manner, but warped into a feminine whine as he increased the rate of the vibrations. Whilst doing so, he lowered his head downwards to my breasts, I could feel his plush lips enclose around one of my perked nipples. Oh, Roger, you absolute devil. He sucked while removing the vibrator from my vulva, one of his hands trekked down to the button on my pants. He undid the button and unzipped me, fuck I’ve been waiting for this the entire time he was on tour. Roger lowered his hands onto the waistband of my pants, and removed them. I could hear the soft thud of them hitting the floor, soon my underpants will join them. His calloused fingertips rubbed against my clothed exterior lips, one of the many positive side effects of having a bass player for a boyfriend. Roger removed his lips from my nipple and lowered his head to my lower pubic bone, placed those beautiful lips on my labia and began making contact with it in the same method he uses for my mouth. I clenched my thighs around his head to encourage him to continue pleasuring me, he delved deeper on to my underpants, still licking the increasingly sensitive mound of flesh. His fingers hooked into my underpants, and treated them the same way as my pants. Oh fuck, he pushed his tongue in between my lower lips and repeatedly stabbed my clitoris. I whined for him to just invade my vagina with anything just to get relief, he instead sucked on my clitoris. Bastard.

I felt one of his inhuman fingers slither down my labia, doubt he’s going to actually do anything except feel a part of my anatomy. Shit, Roger, just because you’re a musician doesn’t mean you should use your singing talent in this method. Damn you biology for making sound a form of vibration. I would tell him to stop humming, but it feels so fucking great. What’s a girl to do when your hands are bounded by a belt, you’re blindfolded, your boyfriend has your hips pinned down, and said boyfriend is doing an excellent job pleasuring you? At least I’m not gagged.

Oh god, the buzzing. Roger’s really trying to kill me. Not only is he humming into my cunt, but also he’s using a vibrator on my cunt. DEAR FUCK. My vocal cords let out a feminine moan, he knows I’m close. I mean, he isn’t using the vibrator to fuck me, so that’s good. I spoke too soon, god dammit. He removed his tongue, probably so he can actually see the distress he’s causing me. Just as I thought, he’s using the dreaded piece of plastic to fuck me. “ROGER” I yelped, “yes sweetheart?” he answered. Though I can’t see, he’s definitely smirking, bastard. “Have I ever told you how much I hate you?” I asked, shocking both him and myself. My eyes went wide and lips went flat. Oh god, he’s really going to amplify this torment.

As soon as my central nervous system could detect it, I was bent over Roger’s knee with the vibrator still inside me. “You know what happens to girls who disrespect their masters?” He asked into my ear. “Y-yes, d-daddy” I stuttered, while gently rubbing my bare posterior he commanded me to state what exactly is going to happen to me. “T-they get s-spanked” I stuttered with increasing anxiety. He replied with “good” before placing a kiss on the flesh that connects my shoulder to my neck. I could feel his clothed erection pushing into my ribcage, it’s both a blessing and a curse he won the genetic lottery. Before my psyche could register what was happening, Roger smacked my buttocks with an ample amount of force which led me to let out a feminine whine. “Count.” he demanded, his voice calling to me from above like a deathwish. “O-one” I barely uttered from my mouth. He smacked me again, “t-two”. He continued smacking me until I reached the number 15, the vibrator was still inside me.

Roger picked me up, bent me over a nearby table, and removed the vibrator. “I’m perplexed, sweetheart. With me fucking you with my mouth, my fingers, and a vibrator, along with spanking you, you haven’t came at all.” he stated with fascination. I have a feeling I know what’s about to happen. I hear the sound of metal dragging across denim and the gentle rip of a zipper being pried apart. He let out a sigh of relief, the pros and cons of having a boyfriend who’s above average. Not only am I blindfolded, but also my head is a distance away from Roger. Fuck, I can’t hear him well enough. Knowing Roger, he’s just going to keep me in suspense until he decides to fuck me. I recited a one minute intro of a tv show to keep track of time. The intro played on loop approximately five times. I yelped when I was halfway done with it: I felt like I was being split in half vertically, and he was only gone for a few months. I’m still amazed by the fact I’m still physiologically a whole person when Roger has his way with me because of how his genes blessed him so perfectly. “Who’s my little whore?” Roger asked while thrusting into me, he smacked my ass with an ample amount of force. “I-I am, d-daddy.” I managed to choke out. He smacked my buttocks again with a surprising increase of force, “I can’t hear you”. “I’m your little whore, daddy!” I let out a girlish squeal which led to him thrusting faster and deeper into me. Fuck, I’ve missed Roger and how he treats me while fucking my brains out. He increased his speed more, uttering various obscenities and compliments with each thrust. Roger’s grip on my hips become tighter as he both thrusts into me and pulls me onto him - I’m definitely going to feel this in the morning, then again this is expected since he hasn’t fucked me in a few months along with the fact he’s above average in both ways. His ragged breathing suggests he’s close, I, however, am almost to the brink of letting go. I try to keep my composure, but Roger’s methods mixed with his god-like physiology keep edging me to my limits. I could feel him pounding my cervix to the point if it were like my exterior flesh, it would be a dark shade of blue that one could argue it’s actually black. I whimpered at the pleasurous pain I was receiving from Roger. I could feel him getting near to his end by the way his breathing became short and rapid more so than before. He dug his fingers into my hips with more pressure, and impaled me onto his penis, releasing himself inside of me. Roger slowly pulled out, still hyperventilating from fucking me. Semen dripping out of me and down my legs. I, however, still needed my release.

“FUCK!” I yelped as Roger pulled me up by my hair, he held me up to him, erection still maintained, he leaned towards my ear and whispered “Get on your knees. Now.” in a stern voice. I obviously submitted so I wouldn’t have to trudge through the metaphorical pleasurable Hell that is Roger denying my orgasm. Though my eyes were still covered, I knew what exactly I was going to trudge through this time. One of Roger’s veiny hands massaged my scalp, oh fuck. I could hear him breathing deeply. Oh god, I know what landmine I’m about to ste-HOLY FUCK. “You’re taking me so good, my little whore.” Roger stated as he thrusted vigorously into my mouth. The only stimuli I could comprehend was Roger complimenting how good I was taking him and how lovely my mouth felt around him. I went as deep as I could without engaging my gag reflex to further pleasure Roger: “Oh dear fuck, you’re such a good little slut for daddy. You love sucking me off, don’t you?” My eyes went wide as he began thrusting into my mouth, he’s not even close. I could feel his nails digging trenches into the flesh of my scalp, he held my head still as he repeatedly attacked my throat. His speed increased to a phenomenal rate, Roger, you bastard. With each thrust, the tip of my nose touched his pubic bone, how is my physiology even managing this task? His breath hitched and escalated - oh fuck. I could feel him pulling out, he’s not about to do what I think he is. HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK! He slammed himself down my throat and released himself again while making pornographic sounds that would make a drill sergeant blush. Roger slowly pulled out, leaving a thin mucus-like trail of semen dripping from my lips. Knowing my luck, he wasn’t finished.

Roger ripped me from the ground by my shoulders. Fuck, I’m actually freaked out at this point. He picked me up and balanced me on his waist and walked to another area and sat down on what I presume is the couch, “You’re absolutely gorgeous when you’re fucked out, sweetheart.” he said in a loving manner. Roger placed his hands on my hips and squeezed tightly, “I’m astonished you haven’t needed a hip replacement yet due to how I fuck you”. His calm demeanor warped my perspective on what he’s going to do to me, he kept talking calmly to me and assuring me that he loves and enjoys the time we spend together - even when it’s like this and he fucks my brains out. “HOLY MOTHER OF-” I yelped as he plunged me onto his erection, not only did his hands kept me on him, but also he thrusted into me with a fascinating rate of energy and speed. “You love being daddy’s little slut. You love it when I fuck you like this. And you especially love it when you can’t come.” he stated, I whined very femininely in response. “Who are you?” Roger asked. “D-daddy’s little s-slut.” I stuttered out. “How do you feel about it?” he asked. “I-I l-love it.” I managed to say. Roger smacked my ass, “what do you love me doing?”. “I-I l-love it when y-you f-fuck me l-like this and d-deny m-my or-orgasm.” I choked out. He only hummed in response. Roger got up, still impaling me, and walked to another part of the room. Oh fuck. He returned the both of us back to the couch and resumed our place. Oh f-UCK. He began fucking into me along with stabbing my clitoris again with the vibrator set on max. I tried to hold on. Roger placed his plush lips against one of my ears, “come” he said. Like snapping my fingers, I finally released onto Roger. I let out a feminine squeal while squeezing Roger.

He pulled me off of him when I was finished, and laid me down on the couch. Roger got up and went to another room, then returned with a damp washcloth. “You did so well, (Y/N).” he said while wiping my throbbing cunt with the rag. As soon as I knew it, he took the mask off my eyes, and I saw him sheepishly smiling at me. “I hope I didn’t hurt you with how rough I was” he sweetly said, I pecked him on the lips and informed him that I genuinely enjoyed it. Ironically Roger was surprised at this statement as he handed me his discarded shirt and my discarded underpants. After we somewhat redressed, he laid me on his bare chest and kissed the top of my head as I drifted away into my subconscious and softly breathed. “I love you, (Y/N).” Roger said sleepily before drifting into his subconscious.


End file.
